Titan Slayer
by DragonLady1919
Summary: Titans have been humanity's predators for a hundred years. Humans are weak and unable to fight back without dying. However, a new hope rises from the power of technology. Humans with the super-human abilities to shift into creatures known as slayers come to fight for humanity. However, are humans ready to accept the fact that monstrous creatures will live among them?
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

"Your name please," the man said with his clipboard in hand.

"June Teara," I answered.

The man wrote down my name in his notes, "Age?"

"14."

"Any family or friends that would remember you?"

"None," I simply remembered, trying not to remember that terrible memory.

He stood up and gestured me to follow him, "We will begin the test soon. Follow me."

I got up from my seat and followed him to a plain white room with nothing but a bed with no sheets or pillows on it. Following his instructions, I lied back unto the bed. Three people with white cloths covering their face entered the room. One of them pushed a rolling table with several syringes filled with purple liquid resting on it. They rested the rolling table right next to the bed I lied on.

"Take off your shirt," one of the masked people instructed me.

I winced slightly at her command in embarrassment, but followed the instruction nonetheless. I slid off my top and lied back down as they checked my body for any signs of complications. A man in a black uniform then walked into the room and whispered something to the man taking notes. He walked over to me and stared down at me.

"Hello Ms. Teara, how are you feeling?" he asked in a fake friendly tone.

"I'm fine sir," I simply replied, knowing that he really didn't care.

"My name is Donald Rent, the man in charge of this operation. I must say it's quite surprising that we got a volunteer for this test. Most people have either never heard of the "Slayer Injection" or are too afraid to offer their lives for it. You have to be one of the firsts," he continued in his fake friendly tone.

"Thank you sir," I said in a monotone voice.

"Stay calm and comfortable. We hope the tests are successful."

He nodded to the people around me and backed away. I stared up at the ceiling in deep thought.

_This is it. This is the moment for me to decide. This injection has a high chance of killing me painfully or turning me into a titan slaying human. I have nothing to lose with this except my life, which I honestly don't care for anymore. What will it be: death or power?_

I felt a syringe poke at my skin, attempting to push through.

_Let's find out. _


	2. Titan Slayer

**-A year later-**

I sat in my office, staring at the clock. Donald always got mad at me for making him wait yet he loves to keep me waiting. I tapped my foot on the floor and rested my head on my hands as my elbows stood on the table.

"One hour. That's a new record for him," I grumbled, "Doesn't he and the other scientists know what a schedule is."

I sighed as I sat back in my chair. I looked out the window and watched three kids as they played jump rope under the warm sun. They're laughter and smiles brought a happy sensation inside me. That's when I heard a knock on the door. I turned to face the direction of the sound and stood up. The door opened and in came three men.

"No. 1, forgive us for being late. Some important matters came up," Donald Rent said as he waltz over to the chair and sat down.

_Yes because I'm positive sipping tea and gambling is more important then you're actual job._

"It's not a problem sir," I simply replied.

He grinned at my robotic response, "Very good. Now I'm sure you're curious as to why I've called for a meeting between us right?"

"I assume it has something to do with the slayers?" I responded.

"Smart girl," he responded.

_Well no duh, a baby could tell you that. Why else would you want to talk to me if it didn't involve titan slayers._

"I want the Elite Slayers to go on another titan hunt. We want to see if any improvements have been made over the past month," Donald Rent said.

I nodded my head, "Yes sir."

"We have already sent slatanium to your artillery, so make sure to stock up before you leave. We want positive results by the end of this week," he told me.

He got up from the chair and walked out the room with the two other men. Not a Hello or Goodbye from him; typical. I exited the office as well and headed to gather the Elite Slayers.

My name is June Teara. I'm the first successful specimen in the king's secret slayer project. The slayer project was activated after the fall of Shinganshina. An injection that contained the DNA of a titan, DNA of an animal, and a bit of steroids was injected into a human's bloodstream which would either kill them painfully or turn them into a slayer. This project was a so secret not even the Military Police knew about it. A slayer was a human with super human abilities designed for slaying titans with ease. Normal slayers were able to change their form into a beast that killed titans. However, the process of shifting into a slayer was extremely painful due to the body literally pulling itself apart and putting itself back together in a new form. Only a few of the thirty slayers made have mastered this ability. Then there are the half-slayers, which is what I am. Half-slayers are the rare mistakes that came from making a slayer, however half slayers are much more valuable than slayers. A half-slayer may not be able to shift into a slayer but they are still fully capable of fighting titans. They have the abilities of a slayer such as super strength, extreme agility and stamina, and regeneration. They also have the body part of a slayer. My left eye is a slayer eye; it allows me to see a battle at a slower pace so I can be a step ahead of my enemies. Half-slayers have more control over slayers then themselves. Together they help each other fight and survive.

I entered the artillery where the Elite Slayers were already equipping themselves with slatanium.

Slatanium was a metal that could stun titans if used with enough force. In battle, I carry a pistol that shoots slatanium which allows me to slow them down. Slatanium is also a slayer's weakness. If shot or stabbed with slatanium, the wound would try to heal but wouldn't be able to due to the slatanium stopping regeneration in that area. It's a slow torturous death.

"Hey June, does this mean we're going on a hunt if the scientists are giving us slatanium?" Ace asked me excitedly.

Ace Valentine is the 21st successful slayer. He's a half slayer with the DNA of a bear. His right arm is a slayer arm which allows him to have extreme strength in his punches. Also, when covered with a slatanium glove, he can shatter a titan's skull, giving it no time to regenerate and killing it instantly.

"That's right Ace," I answered.

"Aw ya! I can't wait to kick some titan ass!" he cheered.

"Don't get cocky Ace," Slane snapped, "If it weren't for me, you're ass would've been bitten off by an aberrant."

Slane Tellers is the 10th successful slayer. He's another half-slayer with the DNA of a hawk. Both his eyes are slayer eyes, which allow him to see enemies thousands of miles away. Because of that ability, the scientists designed a gun specifically for him so that he could snipe titans on the battlefield while the slayers tore them apart.

Slane, Ace, and I are the only half-slayers among the thirty slayers created. Together we led the slayers in battle and help train them to become fighters. Since we are the only three half-slayers, we are the only alphas who led packs of slayers. While most regiments in the military had corporals and squads, we had alphas and packs. Only the members of the Elite Slayers belonged in packs.

I picked up a round of slatanium bullets and loaded my pistol while dropping the rest of it in the case that hung from my belt. Ace adjusted the heavy glove on his slayer arm as he smiled confidently. Slane polished his gun and loaded it.

"How long has it been since the last hunt? A month?" Mira, a slayer, asked Con, another slayer.

"I believe so. I believe my kill count last time was eight," Con replied.

Mira Wells and Con Wells were slayers 7 and 8. They were the only two who are related in the slayer project. Mira was a cat breed of slayer. Agile and fast, titans never realize the danger coming until it kills them. Con was a dog breed of slayer. Although his slayer form is a bit heavier and slower than most, his strength can help him cut the nape of a titan's neck off with ease. Most would believe since they were a dog and cat that Con and Mira would not work well together, but they'd be surprised. Their ability to work together and assist each other is their strong points.

"Eight is nothing compared to my count," Alph cheered.

"And what would that be?" Con challenged.

Alph used his fingers to make the number, "Twelve."

"You jest," Mira teased.

Alph is behind me on the slayer list. He's a monkey breed slayer and quite a strong one at that. His slayer form had long claws on his hands and feet which allow him to cut into the nape swiftly and cleanly. He even has a claw at the end of his tail.

Alph, Mira, and Con were the members of Pack One and I'm their alpha.

"Alright so, everyone get yourselves ready to head out," I announced to the three packs, "We leave in an hour."

Outside the walls, all the slayers were gleaming with excitement. A human would probably piss themselves in fear but we slayers were created for titan slaying. We know what they are capable of, but we never worry about it, since we're too busy killing them.

"Man, I wonder how many titans I can kill today," Ace said.

"Whatever the number is, I'll be there to protect you!" Elli, a member of Ace's pack, cheered.

"That's not necessary," Ace groaned.

"Of course it is!" Elli cried, "I have to make sure my fiancé is always safe."

"We've been over this so many times already," Ace growled, "We are NOT a couple!"

"And why not?" Elli pouted.

"YOU'RE ONLY NINE!" Ace snapped.

Elli Rain is titan slayer number four; She is the youngest slayer to make it to the Elites, but is not to be underestimated. She's a raven breed slayer, which gives her one of the amazing abilities of flight. She's big enough to carry a man and specializes in aerial attacks.

"Speaking of marriage," Alph inquired, "when are you two love birds ever getting married."

He pointed at Ark and Lavender, the other two members of Ace's pack, which caused their cheeks to turn pink.

"Well, I don't know. We haven't really thought about it," Ark sheepishly answered, trying not to look at Lavender, which caused her to blush more.

"Why do you always ask us that Alph?! It's embarrassing!" Lavender shrieked.

"I'm only saying what everyone is thinking," Alph teased.

The two caught each other's gaze and quickly turned away in embarrassment. Alph laughed like a maniac at their reactions.

Ark Woodland is the third titan slayer. He's a snake breed. Lavender Fross is the twenty –second titan slayer; a mantis breed.

"Will you guys keep it down?!" Ren, a member of Slane's pack, snapped, "You're chatter is what got us ambushed by titans the last hunt!"

"Oh come on Ren, don't be so pessimistic," Charlotte, another member of Slane's pack, teased.

"Besides, this conversation is actually kind of interesting," Alexander, the last member of Slane's pack, commented.

Ren simply grunted and rolled his eyes.

Ren Golder was the seventeenth titan slayer, a horse breed. Alexander Lorane is the fifth titan slayer, a lizard breed slayer. Charlotte Redding is titan slayer number thirteen. She's a rabbit breed slayer. These three are all members of Slane's pack.

Slane scanned the horizon intensely as he searched for titans. His eyes narrowed into a glare as he spotted movement.

"Titans, three of them, a twenty meter, a fifteen meter, and a twelve meter," he alerted us.

"Right on cue. Slayers, shift!" I ordered.

At my command, Mira, Con, and Alph hunched over in pain as they began to shift into slayers. Their bodies squirmed as they shifted. When they fully shifted, they each let out loud battle roars and ran towards the titans. I pulled out my pistol and a double edged sword at my waist, as I followed them into battle. The titans had heard their roars and began to lumber over to us. Out of nowhere however, an aberant belly flopped in our direction. Each slayer and I jumped out of the way just in time. Mira jumped up and dug her teeth in the back of the aberant's neck. She ripped off the flesh there and let out a roar. The three titans coming towards us were swiftly taken down by Con and Alph. I looked behind me to see the other slayers take down more titans. I heard footsteps to my right side and swiftly jumped out the way as a titan dived down towards me. It tried to grab me but I shot its hand with my pistol. The force sent the titan to fall back. I used this moment to jump up on top of the titan's head and cut the nape of its neck off with my sword as I fell. The titan fell forward in death. However I was given no time to rest as two more titans tried to gang up on me. They each tried to grab me, but I jumped out the way each time. One titan was able to trap me with its hands however and right as it was about to grab me, a loud gunshot landed into the titan's skull and sent it flying back into the other one. I looked over and saw Slane reload his rifle after using his last bullet.

"Get a load of this!" Ace yelled.

I looked over and saw him jump up into the air above a titan's head with his slayer arm raised in the air.

"SLAYER FIST!" Ace screamed as he slammed his fist right between the titan's eyes.

The titan was sent flying back into another one.

"Nice punch Ace," I called.

Ace looked over at me and flashed me a grin, "That was nothin'!"

The battle raged for nearly an hour. In that hour, we were able to kill around forty-seven titans, four of them being aberants. We were able to clear that small area of titans.

"Aw poo, they're all gone," Elli pouted, "I was only getting started."

Ace jumped in joy, "Alright, I killed nine of them! That's a new record!"

"I'm surprised it wasn't more," Slane plainly stated.

"I would've gotten more if you didn't keep shooting my targets!" Ace snapped, "How can you even see so damn well with those bangs covering your eyes!"

Slane got a finger and twirled a hair in his longs bangs, "My eyes make people uncomfortable so I keep them covered like June."

I brought my hand up to my slayer eye and felt the skin around it, rough. I heard a groan behind me and looked to see Alph begin to shift back into his human form. He howled before finally shifting completely as a human and gasping in pain.

"Man, that never gets less painful," he groaned.

That was two more slayers back to normal. We needed to wait for Con, Mira, Ren, and Lavender to shift back before heading back into the wall. The thing about slayers was that they could control when they shifted, but couldn't control when they shift back and when they shift back they can't shift for a whole twelve hours.

I looked around and saw Mira wasn't with the group. I looked to see if she was with Con but she wasn't.

"Hey guys, where's Mira?" I asked.

Ace shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, now that I think about it, I didn't really see her throughout the whole fight."

"I did! I saw her run in the woods. Maybe she didn't hear your command to retreat," Elli said.

"I'll have to go get her then. Slane I'm leaving you in charge. Don't leave until all slayers have shifted back," I told him, before running off to go find Mira.

I went deep into the woods and finger whistled, hoping I would attract Mira back to me. I even called her name, but she wouldn't come.

"Mira!" I called, "Mira, why haven't you come back yet? Come on, we need to go home!"

That's when I heard a muffled growling. It was a little ways away and it sounded like Mira. I ran to the noise and saw Mira cower close to a tree as a figure stood before her.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you," an excited woman's voice said, "I'm just going to bring you back with me and study you. I won't do anything hurtful like dissection."

Mira only growled louder at the women who began to get closer to her.

_Crap! What's a human doing out here?! I can't let her get close to Mira or she might get hurt! Humans can't know about slayers yet!_

Right as Mira was about to lash out at the woman, I stepping in front of her and pulled out my pistol and pointed it towards the woman. She jumped in shock by my sudden appearance and raised her hands up.

"Get away," I growled.

"Who are you?!" she shrieked.

"Do as I say and go away!" I snapped.

The woman had a brown ponytail, glasses, and a silver gear at her waist. I noticed the emblem on her jacket and came to a sudden realization. This woman was a part of the Survey Corps. Rent didn't say they would be outside the walls this time of year.

_That idiot! If he wants us to remain a secret why didn't he think of details like that!_

"Excuse me," the woman asked me, "but do you know what that… "thing" is?"

I glanced back at Mira, who was beginning to shake and twitch.

_Damn it Mira! Don't shift back now! We can't let her see you!_

That's when I heard a small, faint rustle in the trees above me. The woman glanced up quickly at the sound and a small look of relief filled her eyes.

_So there's somebody up on the branches trying to ambush me. Humans think they're so clever._

The second I could tell the human in the branches was about to jump, I pointed my gun up and shot the branch they were standing on.

"SHIT!" a man's voice yelped.

He came falling with the branch but landed safely with a roll. I pulled out my sword and pinned the tip delicately on his Adam's apple while still keeping the woman frozen by my gun. The man stared up at me slightly surprised but still calm and collected. He wore a jacket with the same emblem of the Survey Corps. He was short with a strange haircut, but cold silver eyes that could intimidate any man, luckily I wasn't any man.

"Thought you could pin me with a stunt like that," I sneered, "Stay still or I'll slit your throat."

He simply responded with a "Tch" but didn't move.

I looked back at Mira who was beginning to whine in pain. She looked at me in desperation and I mouthed her a command.

_Run._

Mira was hesitant at first but then did as I commanded and ran away from the scene.

"Hey wait come back!" the woman cried.

A 'ka-chink' sound from my gun brought her attention back unto me.

"Who are you?" the man grumbled.

I glanced down at him and ignored his question, which caused him to grow agitated. When I knew Mira was far away, I took a step back.

"Well as much as I would like to stay and chat with you, I have other matters to attend to," I simply said.

With that I turned on my heels and ran as fast as I could. Both of them used their gear to chase me down, but little did they know that I was a mouse breed of slayer; if they kept chasing me at that speed, they'd lose me. I turned into the shadows of the trees and kept my upper body low as I ran. They both seemed confused when they had lost sight of me. I used that as my moment to draw them further behind. The woman was getting closer, unaware I was there. I aimed my gun at the anchor in the tree. I shot it, which caused her to tumble and roll on the floor. She wasn't dead but she would have very painful scratches. The man landed on a branch above her.

"Oi Hanji, are you alive?"

"Barely," the woman replied, "but she has to be nearby. We can't lose her Levi! That creature was able to kill an Abberant and slightly resembles a titan. She knows something about it!"

"I know."

I used their conversation as the diversion I needed to escape. I made out of the clearing of the forest in lightning fast speeds before they could notice me. I joined with the others and saw that each slayer was shifted back.

"June!" Mira cried, "Thank goodness you're alright!"

"A couple humans can't take me down," I simply replied, "but we should get back over the wall. I'm sure the other slayers are waiting for us."

With that we climbed back over the wall and headed back to the Slayer Base.

_I'm sorry if this chapter was confusing! I will edit this story when it's complete! FORGIVE ME THIS IS MY FIRST AOT FANFIC!_

_Oh and the character Charlotte is a camoe to my friend LadyCharlotte09! _

_Anyways I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND I WILL HAVE MOrE CHAPTERS EVENTUALLY! _


	3. The Scouts Meets the Slayers

**_Hey, so the new cover art is credit to LadyCharlotte09 who is absolutely amazing and wonderful! Thank you again! I love your work Lady Charlotte!_**

**Chapter 2: The Survey Corps Meets The Slayers**

"These are amazing results," Donald Rent commented with praise, "Forty-seven titan kills. That's eleven more than last hunt."

I nodded my head in gratitude, "Thank you sir. I'm glad to have pleased you."

He handed the notes to a man behind him, who wrote some things down on his clipboard.

"But sir, I'm afraid I have a bit of disappointing news with this," I said plainly.

Rent raised an eyebrow at me and his tone became much more serious, "And what would that be?"

"When out on the hunt, one of the slayers got separated from the group and was discovered by two members of the Survey Corps," I explained, "We were given no warning that they were out on an expedition."

"And that is my fault," he commented, "It had slipped my mind to tell you about that and when I came back to tell you, the Elites had already left for an expedition."

_Smooth Rent, real smooth._

"So what's going to happen now?" I asked him.

He stroked the peach fuzz on his chin, "Well I guess we have no choice other than to reveal the slayers to the Survey Corps.

"Well then I guess I'l-….. Wait, what did you say?!" I asked in shock.

"The king was telling me that maybe it was about time that we spread the word around about the slayers. All tests taken on the slayers have provided positive results and according to the results over the past four months, it's proven that slayers can indeed kill titans. Now we just need to make sure they are sociably stable so we can test that on the Survey Corps," he explained.

I couldn't help but smile in excitement. _Maybe the slayers would be accepted into society? They can be seen as heroes!_

"Thank you sir! That's amazing news!" I replied, "When will we be meeting the Survey Corps?"

"After making several arrangements with Commander Erwin, we decided they will be coming here in two days."

"That's great!" I commented.

Donald Rent got up from his chair and I handed him his jacket off the hanger, "Remember though, you are still being tested on social stability. Mess up and you won't be allowed to speak with the humans."

"I understand sir," I replied as I walked him out the door.

"You're serious!" Ace shrieked.

"No way! They're really going to reveal us to the Survey Corps!" Mira replied excitedly.

"But you have to remember, they're still testing us and we can't do anything that will displease Rent and other scientists," Ren grumbled.

"Does that really matter?" Elli cried, "We're going to be meeting the Survey Corps! I wonder if their nice!"

"Let's hope so," I told them, "I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of them."

"Quit worrying!" Slane told me, "You're fine. You're always calm and collected."

"Ya, around slayers, but I'm going to be meeting the Commander of the Survey Corps and if I don't make a good first impression, we're screwed," I whined.

"Don't whine like that. It's unnatural for you to whine," Ace commented, "Just pretend they're a slayer and remember that you have more power than they ever wish they could have."

I sighed as I felt the cloth around my left eye. I can see through it clearly but they wouldn't be able to see my eye. It was for the best though; if they saw my eye, who knows how they'd react.

"You'll be meeting Commander Erwin of the Survey Corps today, as well as his three captains. Try you're best not to freak them out, gain their trust, and don't speak until spoken too. That is your only order," Rent told me as we walked down the hall leading to the entrance of the Slayer Base.

"Yes sir," I simply replied.

We stopped in front a door and he knocked on it, before entering.

"Good afternoon, Commander Erwin," Rent greeted formally.

"Good afternoon Mr. Rent."

Commander Erwin stood about a foot above me. His strong, confident appearance defiantly would make me believe he was a part of the military.

Rent put a hand on my shoulder, "This is Alpha June Teara, or No. 1 as we call her. She's the first slayer to have been created."

My heartbeat quickened as the Commander stared at me. I was nervous beyond belief. Here before me stood the Commander of the Survey Corps. If I mess up, any chances of the slayers being accepted into society would fly out the window.

He reached his hand out to me, "My name is Erwin Smith, it's a pleasure to meet you."

I accepted his hand, trying my best not to squeeze to tightly, "June Tea-"

Rent interrupted me by clearing his throat harshly. I felt slightly irritated how he forced me to use that dreaded number as my title.

"No. 1, it's a pleasure," I responded, hiding my agitation.

Erwin glanced at Rent and then back at me, "Behind me are the three captains of the Survey Corps."

The three people standing behind him took a step forward and stood side by side next to Erwin. I recognized two of them. The two stared at me slightly shock and confused.

"You're that…." The woman whispered to herself in disbelief.

"May I introduce Mike Zacharius, Hanji Zoe, and Levi Ackerman."

Levi and Hanji seemed surprised to see me here, and seeing them here really broke any chances of getting good first impressions with the higher ups in the Survey Corps. After all, I did nearly kill them both by shooting them when they were in the trees.

"So this whole slayer business… What exactly are you?" Hanji asked.

"As I've mentioned before in our first meeting," spoke Donald Rent, "They are scientifically enhanced humans with the power to kill titans with ease. June here has extreme strength, agility, regeneration, and vision."

"She looks normal to me," Levi commented.

_You're not wrong there._

I looked over at Rent who glanced at the cloth on my eye and signaled me to take it off. I let out a heavy sigh knowing how they were going to react.

_They're going to freak out so badly…_

I lifted the cloth and revealed my eye. They each winced slightly in surprise of my eye, while Hanji seemed to be extremely interested.

"This is a slayer eye, it allows her to see her fights at a slower pace making it easier to avoid and counter attacks," Rent explained.

I covered my eye again, feeling a bit tense at all them staring at me.

"There is another half-slayer with two slayer eyes but they work a bit differently for him," Rent said, "Would you like to meet the rest of the slayers?"

The four of them gave each other quick glances of confirmation.

"We would like to meet the other slayers," Erwin said.

"Alright then," Rent looked at me, "No. 1 would you be so kind as to lead us to the artillery where the Elites are?"

"Yes, sir," I muttered, trying not to grumble by him calling me by my number instead of my name.

I opened the door and held it open for the others to walk out. I walked a couple steps ahead of everyone so that I could let Donald and the others talk in privacy.

"So your name is June Teara?"

I looked to my side and saw Hanji had begun walking at my sides. She must've been the most curious after what happened a couple days ago.

"Yes, that's correct," I replied.

"So I'm assuming you're the reason why there have been more areas clear of titans," Hanji commented.

"Not just me, the other slayers have done the most work," I said.

"How many are there?"

"I'd say thirty," I replied.

"And you all fight?" Hanji asked me.

"Some of us. Most of the slayers still need help controlling their powers. The ones who can though, are members of the Elite Slayers, who you'll be meeting now," I explained.

She nodded her head, "Interesting."

Ace, Slane, and I stood side by side in front of the Survey Corps commander and captains. Behind us stood a slayer from each of our packs, Elli, Con, and Alexander.

"These three are the half-slayers. They are the leaders of the slayers and the most human of them all," Rent explained.

"He makes us sound like animals," Ace grumbled under his breath.

"Because we are," Slane commented, "You better not talk like that in front of that bastard. He'd write you off as defected and kill you off without a moment's hesitation."

"I know but I can't stand it," Ace growled, "One of these days I'm going to give him a piece of my mind…"

"Is there a problem No. 21?" Rent asked Ace with a glare.

Ace went quiet but his glare on the scientists never went away.

"Anyways, instead of me rambling why don't we see the slayers in action?" Rent suggested as he looked at me.

I grunted quietly and gave out the order to the three people behind us, "Slayers, transform."

The three of them stepped in front of us and groaned in pain as they each shifted into a slayer. They're bones snapped as they detached and reattached to a different part. They're muscles built themselves over their skin and tied them together in a different form: raven, dog, and lizard. Elli stood a foot above Ace in her bird-like slayer form. Con's head was level with my shoulders as he stood confidently on all fours. Alexander stood on the claws of his wings and back legs as he examined everything around him.

"Well…..that was….. disturbing…" Levi commented.

Erwin seemed slightly shocked at the sight of the slayers in their slayer forms.

"This isn't going well," Slane whispered.

"They're beginning to freak out. June what do we do!" Ace quietly asked me desperately.

"I don't know," I answered, "I've never been in this kind of situation before…"

"You may find this disturbing at first, but believe me. That thought will you leave your head once you realize their usefulness," Rent said.

Hanji approached Con and stared at him excitedly, "Hey there boy!"

Con growled at her and pinned his ears back. I rested a hand on his head to tell him it was okay. He still seemed uneasy, but he stopped growling at the woman. Hanji stared at him in complete amazement.

"It's amazing!" she cried.

"He," I coughed.

"He's amazing!" Hanji corrected herself.

"So we've seen they can shift into beasts and are fully capable of killing titans, but how do you know they won't go rogue like a titan," Erwin questioned.

"That is very unlikely," Donald Rent remarked, "A slayers only desire is to kill titans. Their blood lust of the titans is what drives them forward."

"That arrogant bastard thinks he knows us like the palm of his hand," Ace grumbled.

"Easy Ace," I growled.

"I would like to ask if you could invite the Elite slayers on your next expedition. They would be quite valuable assets to the Survey Corps and are designed to protect humans from titans," Rent asked the commander.

"I don't know. I would have to think about that one," he answered.

"Please take us!" I blurted.

Everyone's eyes looked over at me and I immediately felt my face flush out of driving attention to myself. Rent glared at me for speaking out of turn and his anger only made me a bit more uncomfortable.

"Forgive me. It's just that the slayers can really benefit humanity and the Survey Corps. I know we may have come off today as awkward, strange, and….. unsettling…. And too be honest, we kind of are at first. But, if you take us with us on your next expedition, it's a decision you will not regret," I explained.

Erwin stared at me in thought before looking back over at Rent, "Would it be alright if the Elite slayers stayed at the HQ for a while?"


	4. Not Too Insane

**Chapter 3: New Places; New People**

A wagon being drawn by two horses pulled up in front of the Slayer Base entrance where all of the Elite Slayers were waiting with a suitcase of belongings. Slane and Ace took care to try and cover their slayer parts, but Ace's arm was too big for his own good and Slane's bangs could only cover so much of his eyes. The driver was a member of the Survey Corps though and no one would see us on our way over to HQ, so it wouldn't really matter. Although we have revealed ourselves to the Survey Corps, it was still important for us to stay a secret from the rest of the humans. Our interactions with the Survey Corps is simply another test to see if we're stable. The driver hopped down from the wagon and helped us load all of our bags into the wagon.

"This is so exciting!" Elli shrieked, "I've never been anywhere inside the walls other than our own base!"

"I do have to admit this is pretty exciting," Slane commented.

Slane and Ace hopped into the wagon and helped us each board. I was the last one to enter the wagon and with all twelve of us in the same wagon, it was a tight fit.

"Man it's sure a lot smaller with all of us in here now," Ace commented.

"Try and find a seat everyone," the driver told us, "It's going to take about two hours to get to HQ and the road is a bit bumpy."

Ace sat down on a bench and relaxed until Elli jumped into his lap and clutched unto his neck.

"There's no more room so I have to sit on your lap!" Elli said as she smiled mischievously.

Ace looked towards the other benches but to his dismay there was nowhere else to sit.

"Ugh," he groaned, "Don't get any ideas, cause we're still not a couple."

Ark and Lavender sat together closely; Ark had his arm around Lavender's shoulders while she rested her head on his shoulder. Ark glanced around to see if anyone was looking in their direction and pecked Lavender on the head. Alph took notice of that and whistled at them.

"Don't get too comfy you two. We have a child among us and we don't want to scar her innocence," Alph teased.

The two blushed bright red at his comment.

"Alph, shut up!" Ark growled with his cheeks turning redder by the second as he saw everyone look at them.

"What does he mean by 'too comfy'?" Elli asked innocently.

"What he means is that-" Ren was about to explain to Elli when Alexander and Charlotte both put a hand to his face.

"Baka!" Charlotte snapped.

Elli stared at the three of them in confusion. Noticing her confused expression, Alexander took his hand off of Ren's mouth and squatted down in front of her.

"We'll explain when you're older," he answered with a smile and ruffled her hair.

I noticed Con and Mira were having a quiet conversation in front of me where no one could hear. Mira seemed worried about something while Con was trying to comfort her.

"Hey what's up guys?" I asked them.

Mira looked at me and bit her lip nervously before replying, "I'm worried about what happens if I shift."

"Oh," I said, "Mira, you shouldn't worry about that Mira, it'll only make it more likely to happen."

"I know that, but I can't control my emotions. If they get too out of control I'll shift without control. And you know what happened last time my slayer ran into a human! My slayer form is too aggressive for humans to handle," she complained.

"Relax Mira," I told her, "You won't be alone. I'll be here to keep a close eye on you and the other Elites will be here for you too."

She let out a heavy sigh, "I suppose…."

"Mira," Con told her, "You're fine."

The ride was very uncomfortable; all twelve of our bodies made the wagon very stuffy and the road we travelled on was very bumpy making it hard to stay still. There was barely air coming in the wagon due to the covers on it which made it hard to breathe. Despite all that however, the slayers all wore a smile on their faces. The excitement in their eyes and voices was enough to let them ignore the hot, bouncy two hour ride. Sure there were a few complaints thrown around here and there (mainly from the usual grumpy Ren), but we simply laughed it off. Alph had a laugh when Mira was about to fall asleep until we hit a bump, causing her to literally jump to the ceiling of the wagon. Alph enjoyed teasing her about her "cat like reflexes" throughout the rest of the trip. Elli fell asleep on Ace's lap which looked like a brother cradling his younger sister, earning a couple teases from Alph. Eventually Alph's teasing began to annoy everyone so I had to make him knock it off. The two hour drive over to the Survey Corps HQ ended a little earlier then noon. The sudden jerk of the wagon stopping caused all of us to fall to the side a bit. I could hear voices outside the wagon, one that sounded like Commander Erwin and another that sounded like Lance Corporal Levi. The wagon door opened and in front stood the commander and corporal at his side.

"Welcome slayers. I hope your journey here wasn't too unpleasant," Commander Erwin greeted.

"Not at all," I answered while hopping out the wagon.

Ace and Slane jumped out after me and bowed their heads in greeting.

"I don't believe I've introduced the other half-slayers," I said while gesturing to them, "This is Slane Tellers and Ace Valentine. These are the two other alphas among the Elites."

"Heya nice to meet y-" Ace casually greeted, but was cut off by Slane who just glared at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Commander," Slane greeted in a tone to correct Ace's informal speaking tone.

"Uh….. ya what he said," Ace replied while flashing a cheesy grin.

I face-palmed and shook my head, "Excuse Alpha Ace, he's not exactly the sharpest shed with tools."

"You mean the sharpest tool in the shed?" Ace corrected me.

"Don't correct me," I snapped.

"But you jus-"

"Shut it!" I hissed, "We will discuss this later. Don't make us look like fools."

I bowed apologetically to the commander and corporal, "Forgive us. We must still be a little dysfunctional from the stuffy air in the wagon."

Erwin and Levi gave us strange looks, but simply shrugged it off.

Erwin cleared his throat, "Well we should probably get you situated in the HQ."

"That is a fabulous idea Commander," I commented. I looked back at Ace and Slane, "I want you two to keep a close eye on the slayers. They might get a bit uncomfortable around so many people so I want you to help them."

Ace and Slane nodded their heads and began to help the slayers get out the wagon. Charlotte and Alexander jumped out first.

Charlotte stretched her arms up, "The air smells so fresh out here."

"The sun's warmer too," Alexander commented as he turned his body towards the sun and opened himself up to it.

Elli hopped into Ace's arms and cuddled up to him, "Acey bear!"

Ace sighed and let out a disappointed grumble to me, "I thought ravens were supposed to be smart. She's too thick-headed."

"I don't know Ace," I teased, "You two seem pretty cute."

Ace glared at me, "Don't you joke about this June! You'll only encourage her!"

Elli let out a giddy laugh, "Even June supports us together! Just face it Ace, we're meant to be!"

Ace dropped Elli on the floor, "NEVER happening!"

Elli began to tear up, "That hurt Ace! Why'd you drop me?!"

Ace face became surprised when he realized he was making her cry and bent down to rub her head, "I'm sorry Elli."

She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You're forgiven!"

I giggled at the two of them. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Alph with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Look at Mira over there," he told me with a grin.

I peered over his shoulder and saw Mira and Levi talking. But Mira's body position was different. She seemed more shy and her fingers played with each other behind her back. She was nervous, but not in a scared nervous way like I'd expect her to be. Levi seemed slightly interested as well, but still kept his same composure. The only thing different was that he kept his arms at his sides and not crossed in front of his chest.

"It seems Mira has crush," Alph sang quietly.

"We never know. She may just be nervous about her emotional shifts," I replied.

Alph gave me a questionable look, "Come on, do you really think that? Just look at her. She's basically using him as eye candy."

"I suppose you're right," I answered, "but don't go around embarrassing her Alph. I already know what you're planning on doing and I won't allow it."

"Oh come on June," Alph whined, "You're no fun."

"Alpha June," Erwin called to me.

I looked over and walked over to him.

"I would like to discuss with you about our plan for our next expedition," he told me, "since you will be joining us after all it would be best if you knew about our strategy to advance."

"Alright then I'm all ears," I told him.

"Come with me to my office and we can discuss."

We began to talk about Erwin's strategy which involved the Survey Corps to be spread out in a large formation pattern. It was designed so that they could cover as much ground as possible without having to kill every single titan they saw, which was extremely different then what we slayers were used to. I assumed Ace would be disappointed when I told him he wouldn't be killing as many titans as he thought. The only time they would engage a titan was when it was an aberrant. They would each communicate through flares, but it kind of confused me as to which color flare meant what.

"So that's how we will be formed now I'm assuming you're mainly curious as to where the slayers will be placed in this formation," the commander said.

"Yes that would be useful information," I replied.

He pointed his finger toward the map of the formation, "You will be escorting us towards the base we will be staying at for the week. Since there are twelve of you who are capable of killing titans, I'll have each of you placed around the formation to create a barrier around us. Therefore if titan's tried to attack, the slayers would react first and slay them before they could reach us."

"A well thought up plan," I commented, "However, I can't say I'm very comfortable with the placement of my slayers.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, although some slayers are indeed able to slay titans well, some slayers aren't as well capable of killing titans or cannot function well on the field without their Alpha's orders," I explained, "When in their slayer form, they have a different mindset that makes them think more like animals then humans. I would not want to risk the lives of you men by the slayers being unable to protect them."

"Then what do you suggest?" he asked me.

"Each pack has their own specialties and fight better when they are together then separated," I explained. I pointed to the front of the formation, "I can place Ace's pack here. They are well suited for up close and personal combat with titans so they can demolish titans that first appear in the front. Slane's pack are mainly good for support so I'll have them in the middle so that they can see everywhere. As for my pack, we can take up the rear and take care of any aberants that are sighted. We specialize in assassination more than long combat."

Erwin nodded, "That sounds fine. Whatever works best for the slayers and benefits us the most."

"Thank you," I said, "I hope you will excuse me. I need to check on someone."

"You are excused."

I walked out and strolled through the halls. I wanted to see how Mira was feeling. I looked for her in the halls, but couldn't find any sign of her.

"Heya June," Ace greeted me when I crossed paths with him in the halls.

"Shouldn't you be setting up your room? You aren't just putting all the work on poor Slane right?" I interrogated.

"Of course not!" he quickly replied, "We finished that and decided to explore the HQ a bit. But I'm afraid I may have gotten myself separated from him and lost."

_No surprise there…_

"Anyways, I thought you were talking with Commander Erwin," he said.

"I was, but I excused myself to go find Mira," I told him, "By the way, have you seen her?"

"Either she's in her room with Elli and Lavender or she's taking a catnap in some tree somewhere," he replied.

"Thank you, I'll go shake every tree I pass by," I joked.

I walked past him and headed towards her dorm. As I walked, I began to think to myself.

_I wonder what it's going to be like now that we're gathered among the humans. If we can prove ourselves to the commander, we may just be able to be with humans inside the walls other than the military. It would be nice to act human again among humans. Although slayers are human, their animal genes cause them to act…. Well like animals and is not always the most sane company to have around. But the first step is to earn the Survey Corps trust. Let's hope we don't act too insane. _


	5. Who's Reeta?

**Chapter 4: Who's Reeta?**

I could sense the morning sun shining into my room through the window across my bed. My sensitive ears could pick up the footsteps of soldiers doing morning patrol through the area. I opened my eyes a little bit and saw Mira, Elli, and Lavender were still asleep. I rested my head deeper into my pillow and closed my eyes again, letting the uneven breathing of the others in my room lull me to sleep.

_June..._

_ June..._

_ A demon whispered my name as I cowered to the wall, desperately seeking protection._

_ "We gave you a deadline..." the demon in a human's skin hissed, "We can't keep doing this. We want our money."_

_"Please I just need more time!" I begged._

_Both men's eyes flared with hatred, "Enough with your excuses."_

_They slowly advanced towards me, there human skin melting off to reveal their true demonic faces. I shook in fear with tears streaming from my eyes. _

_"Get away from me!" I cried desperately, "Stay away!" _

_The demons got closer step by step with greedy lustful expressions painted on their faces. One pinned me to the wall by my shoulders while the other watched in pure evil. I could feel the hands of the demon trace my figure but I kicked him back in his stomach. The other demon charged at me but I threw myself out the way. The shine of metal drew my attention to my left side. I glanced and saw a sliver pistol resting on the floor. It gleamed under the moonlight peering through the window. I reacted without thinking and grabbed the gun. The demons froze in their tracks the minute I pointed the firearm at them. _

_ "I will shoot," I told them with a shaky voice._

_The demons looked at each other and grinned grimly. Their bodies shrunk and shifted into the body of a smaller person. A little girl named Reeta. My eyes became filled with shock and I could barely hold the gun still. _

_ "Open your eyes," the little girl coldly said, "You're late."_

_ "Reeta..." My voice cracked._

_"Wake up," she said._

_ She lunged at me at grasped my throat, strangling me. I was surprised and didn't have time to react at first. I found myself frozen and I couldn't move._

_ "Wake up June."_

_ "Wake up."_

"WAKE UP!" Ace cried as he shook my shoulders.

"AAAAHHH!" the sudden awakening had scared me so much that I punched Ace and sent him flying to the ceiling.

Ace hit the ceiling and landed on the floor hard. He twitched and muttered pained noises.

I took in deep breaths and tried to calm down my heartbeat. When I looked at Ace on the floor, a part of me felt relieved he had awakened me. Another part however, was very furious he had barged in my dorm and woke me up. That was the only side I was willing to let show.

"What the hell are you doing waking me up?!" I yelled.

"Give me a moment….," he muttered, "I'm dying down here… I'll reply when I'm on the other side….."

I rubbed my head in frustration, "What time is it anyways?"

"Five 'o ten I believe," he said.

"Five?"

"Ya five."

My body began to release a dark aura, "You mean to tell me you woke me up at five and not six?!"

Ace yelped as he began to try to run. I jumped out of my bed and landed on top of him.

"I have an hour of sleep still!"

"I'm sorry!" Ace desperately cried from under me, "but you had requested early access to the training grounds so I thought you wanted me to wake you early so we could use it before the soldiers get in."

I glared down on him and tightened my grasp on his shirt causing sweat drops to run down his face.

I got up from on top of Ace and threw him out the room, "Tell the other slayers I'll be out in five minutes!"

I shut the door and took in a deep breath to calm myself down. I stared down at my feet and let my hair fall in front of my face.

"Reeta..." I breathed mournfully, "I'm so sorry."

I roughly wiped away a stray tear and shook my head.

"No, this is not a time to be thinking of that. Just shake it off June," I told myself.

I walked to my drawer and pulled out a yellow button up shirt and black pants. I slid off my sleepwear and pulled the shirt over, buttoning each button one by one. I slipped into the pants and tied the front strands of my hair back into a mini ponytail. I looked up at the mirror by Mira's bed. She always kept one there due to her obsessive grooming. I stared at my eye, brushing a hand over it gently. The skin around my eye was rough and dry. Its presence ruined the symmetry of my face. This person staring at me in the mirror was weak and pathetic. I grabbed the cloth to cover my eye and tied it around my head. Giving one last glance in the mirror, I saw a completely different person than before. This person had some sense of pride and dignity.

"Time to go," I whispered to myself.

I grabbed my signature brown tail coat with the tail ends touching my shins. Sliding it on, I headed out to the training grounds.

When I arrived, I saw Slane was halfway finished through leading the slayers in stretches. Upon seeing me, Mira gestured me over. I stood next to her and joined in on the stretching.

"Why didn't you guys wake me when you were leaving?" I asked her.

"I didn't know how to wake you," Mira replied.

I looked at her curiously. She had an uneasy look on her face.

"You seemed to have been having a nightmare and when I tried to wake you, your expression only became more scared. I decided to leave you be," she explained.

I crossed right arm over my left, "I have a question. Did I say anything while I was asleep?"

Mira glanced away for a second and back at me, "I didn't hear anything."

I nodded, "Good to know."

_Even if I Mira is lying, I'm okay with her knowing about Mira. I'm not ready to tell her about it yet though. I'm not ready to tell anyone yet._

"Alright, my pack come to me and we can start our exercises," Slane said.

Con and Alph came up to me. Alph put his arm on my shoulder and leaned on me.

"So what's the training schedule Alpha?" he asked me.

I pulled a paper out of my pocket and opened it to see the plan. Con, Mira, and Alph all leaned in to see as well.

"Well today I want to work with Mira on her shifting. Con and Alph, I want you two to work on you evasion and speed. I've noticed you guys have been too busy focusing on each other that you have been slacking on your fitness training."

"Can do Alpha!" Alph said as he cracked his knuckles.

Con rolled his head and prepared himself, "Bring it monkey!"

Alph laughed, "I'll send you with your tail between your legs, mutt!"

They both shifted into their slayer forms and began to race around the grounds. Mira giggled as she watched the two compete.

"Whether on the field or in training, those two are always competing," she said.

"You'd think it would be you and Con who'd compete since you're dog and cat," I commented.

"Ya, but he's too protective over me and our little brother to ever think of competing with us."

I looked at her and saw a warm smile on her face. I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We should get working," I told her.

"Your objective," I told her while raising a small orange flag in the air, "is to grab this flag. You are not allowed to shift into slayer form. If you do, the exercise is a fail."

Mira nodded her head and listened intensely.

"My job is to make sure you do not take this flag," I told her, "Therefore, I'm allowed to use whatever measure is necessary."

"I understand Alpha," she replied.

I raised the flag high in the air, "Come at me!"

She charged towards me and jumped up to get the flag, but I took a step back and kicked her away in the gut. She fell back and rolled on the ground to get back on her feet. She jumped at me and tried to kick the back of my knee in order to get me to fall forward, but I bent down and blocked her kick. I grasped unto her leg and flipped her over my shoulder sending her hard to the ground with a painful thud. She let out a pained cry and clutched her hands into fists.

_Whenever Mira's body undergoes too much stress, she shifts into a slayer. The slayers who aren't in the Elites have a similar problem. She is an amazing slayer; however the fact that she can't control her shifting makes her dangerous. This exercise puts Mira's body in a lot of stress. The frustration of being unable to grab the flag and the pain I inflict onto her. The goal is not to grab the flag but to conquer the slayer inside of her._

Mira got up and lashed out at me again; barely able to touch the flag, but I grabbed her by her shirt and attempted to throw her off of me. She grabbed my arm though, pulled me in closely, and sent me to the ground with a head-but. I fell to the floor and she jumped on top of me in order to grab the flag. I kicked my feet up and kicked her shins in order to stun her. When she flinched, I punched her in the middle of her chest and threw her off of me. Her body began to twitch and she let out painful moans as she clutched unto her sides.

"Mira, don't shift! Fight it and control it!" I said.

Her fingers clutched tightly unto her shirt and she locked her jaw together in pain.

"Mira…"  
"June… I… I can't do it!" she cried. She then lost control and shifted into a slayer.

I sighed, "We still have a lot of work to do…."

Mira lowered her ears and lowered her head and tail in defeat. I walked over to her and bent down so that our eyes were level. I slid the cloth on my eye to reveal my slayer eye and stared deeply into her eyes with it. We spent a minute staring at each other, speaking only through stares. That was how slayers communicated best. Eyes. When slayers switch from human to beast, their minds switch as well. A slayer can only recognize someone they know through eye contact.

_"I'm sorry…. I failed again…." _

_ "We just need to work on it more. Don't beat yourself up over it."_

I looked over at Con and Alph who had started chasing after each other, playing a game of cat and mouse.

"No luck?" Slane asked me.

I turned to face him and shook my head, "I'm afraid not."

"Maybe you're going to hard on her," Slane commented.

"In reality, her emotions won't go easy on her. She is a slayer who will be put through extreme measures. This training is necessary," I said.

Slane sighed, "I really hate that exercise. We use it all the time on the other non-Elite slayers and it hurts to see them suffer of something we do to them."

"Slane," I replied, "they aren't suffering. Their pain heals. I know you don't like the exercise; I don't like it either and neither does Ace, but do you know any other way to do it."

Slane thought about it for a minute and sighed, "I can't think of one."

"June!" Ace cried from behind me, "Mira's getting away!"

"What?!" I snapped my head around and saw Mira running off towards the HQ center, "Crap! We can't let her run off on her own! Her slayer form is aggressive!"

Ace ordered his pack who had not transformed to go after her. Slane had his pack chase after her in their slayer forms. Con and Alph acted on their own initiative and immediately went after Mira.

"No slayer in their slayer form is allowed to go inside the buildings! They can cause unnecessary damage to them and/or frighten the Survey Corps," I ordered.

"Yes Alpha," the two half slayers replied.

I snapped my fingers to get the attention of my pack. Con and Alph both looked at me to see what my direction for them was. I stared them both in the eye.

_"Do not go inside buildings! If Mira runs in them, I'll take care of her," I ordered._

_"I'm sorry…. I failed again…." _

_ "We just need to work on it more. Don't beat yourself up over it."_

Mira watched Alph June begin to speak with Alpha Slane. Not wanting to bother them, Mira walked a couple steps away and lied down on her stomach. She sat there and let out a sigh. She looked over at Con and Alph who were busy practicing their techniques on each other. She'd normally join in and fight as well, but she didn't feel like bothering them either. Besides, something more interesting caught her eye. In the corner of her eye, she saw a man walking near the training grounds, a familiar man.

_That's the same human that tried to hurt my alpha! I can't let him get close to Alpha!_

The man walked past, focused on getting to someplace he needed to be. Mira stalked him, careful not to make a sound as she stepped. He didn't notice the danger about to overcome him. That's when Mira made her pursuit…

"Mira!" I cried.

Desperately, I ran as fast as I could in order to locate her. Normally, Mira was well behaved and often stuck to my side like glue. For her to run off like that was extremely unusual. Unless she…

"Please don't let my theory be right Mira!" I begged.

I heard a bark behind me. I turned my shoulders to look behind me and saw Con staring at me.

_Follow me. _

Con ran off in another direction and I chased after him. About twenty feet in front of us, I saw Captain Levi was walking ahead of us. Just a couple feet behind him though was Mira, prepared to launch an ambush on the clueless soldier.

"Damn it Mira! Don't!" I muttered.

Con picked up his pace right as he saw Mira begin to run after the captain. He leaped at her and was able to pin her on the ground. Levi jumped in surprise as he turned around. His eyes widened a bit in shock, confused as to what just happened.

"Captain Levi, I can explain!" I quickly spouted.

"What just happened?" Levi asked, clearly confused due to have heard nothing.

_He has no idea what's going on! Man what great luck!_

"You see we were training the slayers on their stamina," I lied, "So we had Mira run while Con tried to catch her. And he did! Good job Con!"

Mira tried to wiggle her way out from under Con. I stepped in front of her in order to prevent her from lashing out at Levi again.

"I didn't realize you would be taking this path," I said, "Forgive me Captain."

That's suddenly when Mira's body began to shift to normal. Con got up from on top of her and sat next to her. Mira shifted back to a person as let out an exhausted moan.

"Ugh… what happened..? Did I complete the exercise?" she asked tiredly.

I sighed, "No, I'm afraid not. But don't worry. With enough practice I'm sure you will eventually."

Mira sighed and looked up and saw the captain's feet, then up at his face. Her cheeks took over a shade of pink when she saw him and her eyes widened in embarrassment.

"Levi! Er…. Captain Levi…. I didn't realize you were there….." Mira commented.

Levi placed on his cravat and straightened it out, "Well this has been... interesting. However I have things I need to attend to so if you excuse me."

After he was well ways away, Mira began to talk to me.

"I tried to attack him didn't I?" she asked.

I nodded.

She simply sighed, "Why must I be such a burden for the slayers? My slayer form wants to kill him for trying to hurt you before; however, my human side…. I don't even know what my human side thinks."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

She sighed, "Can I trust you not to make fun of me or judge me?"

"Of course Mira," I answered.

Mira took in a deep breath, "Yesterday when I laid eyes on Levi, I forgot how to breathe. My heart began to pound and my stomach began to flutter as if I had swallowed butterflies. And last night, he appeared in my dream."

She placed her hand on her cheek and blushed slightly, "He kissed my cheek…. But why?! What's wrong with me?! These kinds of feelings aren't normal!"

I smiled, "No there's nothing wrong with you. You're simply emotionally aroused by the thought of him."

"Huh?"

"Meaning you have a crush on him."

Mira smiled a little, "A crush… This is what having a crush feels like…."

"Surely you've had a crush before you and your brothers became slayers," I assumed.

"Maybe," she replied, "but none were this strong before. Even if they were I'd think I'd remember them right?"

"Well, be careful Mira, you don't want to end up making mistakes you'll regret later on," I told her, "Don't let him hurt you and at the same time make sure you don't go insane and hurt him."

Mira gave me a questioning look, "I still don't get it. How is it that someone younger than me be so much wiser? You're only fifteen and I'm eighteen. Shouldn't I be giving you this advice?"

I shrugged, "I guess it's all based on experience. Anyways we should get back to training."

Mira was silent for a second, "Does…. Who's Reeta...? Is she the reason behind you being so deep in your words and actions….?"

I froze for a minute. The memories of Reeta hurt too much too explain. I couldn't talk about her at the moment, but I didn't want to leave her hanging, so I answered the best I could think of, "Yes, yes she is. Like I said before, a person's experience is what makes people wise. She's in the past and I'd prefer not to talk about it at the moment."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up. If they bring back painful memories, I won't demand you tell me," Mira replied.

"Thank you," I said, "Let's get back to the others.


	6. The 52 Expedition

**Chapter 5: The 52th Expedition**

Today was the day the slayers would prove themselves. We would be going on our first expedition with the Survey Corps. The plan was to get to the old HQ behind Wall Maria then to kill the titans around the wall.

"It's still stupid if you ask me," Ace complained, "What's the point in us being here if we can't go out and hunt titans?"

"It's not about the titan kill," I replied, "It's the protection of the humans that's most important. Our goal in this mission is to make sure the humans complete their mission.

"But with the humans help we could kill so many titans," Ace argued.

"We know you have a sadistic obsession with killing titans," Slane butt in, "but your Alpha has given you orders, so follow them."

"Whoa Slane, what's gotten into you?" Ace replied.

"We're about to go out on a mission. You should take your role a little more seriously," Slane chided.

"Life's not fun when you're so serious," Ace commented, "Titan slaying is a lot of fun for me and no matter what they say, I will kill any titans that I can."

"That's fine as long as you don't use up your strength or cause you to break position," I replied, "After all, you don't want to wear yourself down in the middle of a crisis."

"Fine," Ace grumbled.

There was a knock on the door. Petra Ral popped her head into the door.

"Hey, the carts are ready for you," she said, "so when you guys are ready, just board them."

"Thank you Ms. Ral," I replied. I turned towards the two Alphas, "Gather your packs and board the carts. Make sure they do not shift until we are outside the walls. The scientists still want us to be a secret so we don't want to cost a scene."  
"Roger that Alpha," Ace replied as he walked out.

Slane followed behind him and accidently bumped shoulders with Petra.

"Oops, pardon me," Slane told her.

"No, no, it's alright," she replied.

I went over and found Mira, Con, and Alph already waiting for me at the carts.

The slayers all boarded into the carts and laid down flat in order to make room for the others. Then, a couple soldiers put a blanket over the carts so that we would be hidden and disguised as supplies. I could feel the cart jerk as the horses began to pull and march forward. It wasn't long before I could hear cheering outside.

"Look it's the Survey Corps!" a child called out.

"Erwin! Kick their asses for us!" a man exclaimed.

"The titan's should fear when they see humanity's strongest riding out. Go get 'em Levi!" another man cheered.

"Ugh, will they cut it out already?" I could hear Levi groan in the cart next to us.

I peeked through a hole in the cart to see what was going on. I could see many people lined up to cheer for the Survey Corps. Something caught my eye however. Two boys and a girl about the twelve-thirteen or so, wearing Cadet uniforms. The girl stood mysteriously and confidently beside the brunette boy and the blonde. The blonde watched slightly uneasy but still brushing on a smile for his two friends. The other boy however was what intrigued me the most. His eyes were filled with such a fiery passion, but a strange odor rose from him. It was a familiar, light scent, but a nasty one.

"This is the 52nd Expedition outside the walls! Move out!" I heard Erwin holler.

With that the cart jerked and jolted forward as the horses started galloping.

"Be ready," I told the others, "This ride is almost over."

I kept staring outside the hole and saw the scenery instantly change from the town streets to the outside plains.

"Alright, show us what you can really do," Levi demanded us outside the cart.

"Our pleasure," I replied. I grabbed the cloth that covered us and ripped it off. I finger whistled, signaling to the other Alphas to do the same.

"Slayers shift!" I ordered as I jumped at the cart and ran alongside the cart. Each of the slayers' bodies deformed and reformed into their slayer counterparts. Mira, Con, and Alph jumped out the cart in their slayer forms and ran alongside me.

_"You're only task is to protect the humans at all cost. Don't let a single titan lay their hands on them," I ordered._

_"Yes Alpha!" they each replied._

I picked up speed and caught up to the horses pulling the cart we had all jumped from. The first couple minutes were uneventful other than a lot of running. However, a titan was soon spotted coming in from the west. I sprinted over to it as it tried to grab unto soldiers riding by. The titan managed to grab unto two soldiers with each hand. Right as it was about to chomp down on one of their heads, I pointed my pistol at its frontal lobe and fired. The titan fell back on its behind stunned, letting go of its two catches. I jumped up to on top of its head and used it as a boost for my second jump. As I fell, I drew my double-edged sword and sliced deep into its nape. I landed using three of my limbs to hold myself up while the other arm held the pistol off the ground. The titan fell back causing a large gust to play with my loose items. A scream alerted me of another titan. I looked up and saw a titan about to drop a girl in his mouth. I started running towards them until a figure dashed past me. Mira sprinted towards the titan and leaped up with her claws out. With a ferocious roar, she dug her claws into the titan's nape and ripped it off. The titan dropped the woman in mid-air and sent her falling, until Alph jumped up and caught her. The woman's horse ran back towards its rider and allowed her to mount back on.

"June, get on a horse! Don't use up all you're strength," Slane told me as he gestured to the horse strapped to the side of him.

I hopped unto the horse and galloped forward, "Return to your pack. We can handle things from here."

"Yes Alpha," Slane replied as he reloaded his weapon and kicked the slayer he was riding, Ren, forward.

Right as he left, the sound of a flare firing drew my attention to the west. I finger whistled my pack to come close to me. Mira came first and I pointed in the direction of the smoke signal. Mira ran at full speed towards the signal.

"Woohoo! Aw man I never had this much fun in my life!" Ace cheered while jumping off of Elli's back in order to dive bomb a titan they were chasing. His fist made hard impact with the top of the titan's head and caused him to smash it completely to the ground, "Take that titan! I'm better than you!"

"Quit being cocky! You can never know what to expect out here!" Erwin snapped.

"Tell that to your men Commander. I have the right to be cocky. After all, a slayer as strong as me cannot be easily bested by a pathetic titan," Ace proclaimed.

"I now understand why June is constantly concerned for you. I'm surprised you've managed to live this long with that attitude," Erwin mumbled.

"Sorry did you say something," Ace teased, "I'm afraid I can't hear you."

"Focus on the mission!" another soldier snapped, "You're bragging is distracting to this whole squad. Shut up or get killed! You're chose!"

"Yeesh! You're all so boring," Ace replied with a yawn as he grabbed unto to Elli's claws as she flew above him.

Slane and Ren ran forward in fast speeds. Slane looked through the scope of his rifle and spotted a titan several miles ahead. He aimed towards its skull and fired, causing the titan to fall back. Charlotte sprinted forward in extremely fast speed and using her fangs, ripped off the nape. A man's agonizing cry could be heard from the east. Slane looked over and saw a titan begin to gnaw on his arm and slowly devour it. Alexander flew over and dug his claws into the monster's eyes. The titan dropped the man and grabbed its face in agony. Before the soldier could hit the floor, Alexander caught him with his claws.

_"Alexander, take that man over to the injured wagon. After that, come right back here!" Slane ordered._

Alexander let out a small roar as he flew back to the rear in order to get to the wagon.

Levi and his squad rode through a forest that had crossed their path. With June's pack nearby, they had barely seen any titans, except for an eight meter class that ignored them due to not seeing them.

"Those slayers are useful," Eldo commented, "We haven't been attacked by any titan ever since we entered this forest."

"Let's hope they stick to stay. We may even be able to reclaim Wall Maria," Gunther replied.

Suddenly, an aberrant came dashing behind them at extremely fast speeds. Its lips curled up to reveal a bloody grin and its arms flailed behind it as it ran.

"Get out the way!" Levi cried.

His squad led their horses to the side, avoiding getting stepped on by the giant. The loud thumping of its monstrous footsteps was followed by a vicious roar. Mira chased after it with a predator's determination.

"Whoa, it's so fast!" Petra exclaimed.

Mira leaped unto the titan's thigh and crawled up with her claws. The titan howled painfully as it tried to hit off the slayer. Mira leaped up to its neck, avoiding its grasp, and dug her teeth into the monster's neck. Using her body weight, she pulled back on the flesh and ripped off the nape.

"Now that's just showing off," Oulou sneered.

Mira took her attention of her kill and on the squad. She sat down on her haunches and licked the blood of her paws. Levi rode his horse over to her.

"I really hope June won't mind if we burrow you," he commented, "There are a lot of hiding places for aberants to ambush us."

Mira growled at him in response.  
"What's the matter with her?" Gunther asked.

Mira glared at Levi and pinned her ears back.

"I think it might be Captain Levi," Petra commented, "Whenever Mira sees Levi in her slayer form, she turns aggressive for some reason."

Mira's ears shot up and she lifted her head up to the sky. A raindrop landed on Levi's cheek as the tiny specks on the ground became soaked with water droplets.

"If this rain gets worse it's going to be a problem," he muttered, "Let's keep moving and head to base."

"Yes sir!"

They all began to ride off. Levi looked back and saw Mira was still sitting on the ground. He finger whistled, catching her attention, and gestured her to follow them. Although reluctant, Mira did so.

After an hour of riding, my pack and other soldiers were able to make it to the HQ. It was a small abandoned village close to the river. We were lucky to have arrived when we did, since the sky went dark and it began to rain. The rain would've interfered with the flare signals and then we would have a huge problem on our hands. However, there was still a problem I came to realization with. Mira and Levi's squad had not returned yet. If they were all together, it would be an extremely bad thing for Mira. The sound of horses coming into the camp drew my attention away from my thoughts. Four riders came in, Petra, Eldo, Oulou, and Gunther. They all wore worried expressions on their faces. That's when I noticed Levi and Mira weren't with them.

"Where's Mira?" I asked them.

"There was a landside near where we were riding caused by the rain," Petra answered, "Levi and Mira are both trapped under it."

"He told us to keep going and to get them when the rain stopped," Eldo continued, "Neither of them seemed injured, so I think they will both be alright until then. Titans can't get to them buried under those rocks."

Levi peeked out a small hole in the rocks and could see a titan walk past, unaware of their presence. He looked over at Mira who sat huddled in a corner, shivering from the cold and glaring at Levi nonstop.

"Glaring at me isn't going to make me disappear," he commented, "We're both stuck here whether you like it or not."

Mira growled slightly but then went quiet as her body began to twitch and shiver. She cowered in the corner and clawed her head in pain. The pain was torturous and Mira wanted to scream terribly, but she knew it would draw the titans near so she whimpered quietly. That was when she felt something warm wrap over her. She glanced up at Levi who wrapped his cape around her and slowly backed away.

"It may not help much, but at least you won't freeze," he said as he leaned back against the stone.

Mira still twitched slightly, but the cape brought an extreme amount of warmth and allowed her cold, exposed body to warm up. She tucked her hind legs and tail into her body and embraced the warmness. The pouring rain showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. Levi glanced at the slayer and saw she was slowly drifting to sleep. Seeing as he would have nothing better to do, he closed his eyes and relaxed as well. When he opened his eyes, the rain had finally stopped. He tried to stretch his leg until noticing a weight on it. He looked down and saw Mira, resting her head on top of his leg. She was fast asleep. Levi sighed in relief, knowing that the slayer wasn't out to hurt him anymore. He stroked her head and just as he suspected, her skin was rough and dry. Levi peeked out the hole and saw nothing. That's when a titan's ankle flashed into his view. His heart skipped a beat from the sudden surprise. The titan was extremely close. It moaned loudly, waking up Mira from her sleep. Mira stood up and bared her claws out, standing in front of Levi. The titan kicked the giant rock on top of their trap, revealing them from their hiding spot. Mira grabbed Levi by his collar and jumped out into the open with him. Levi was tossed aside; when he looked up he saw Mira and the titan having a stare out. Mira was growling with her ears pinned back, guarding Levi in a protective stature. The titan lumbered over to her. She dashed towards it and jumped up as it threw its arm down at her in order to grab her quickly. She used the titan's arm to run up to its nape. When she reached the nape, she dug her front claws into it. Right as she did so, the titan grabbed her hind legs and attempted to throw her off. However, Mira was anchored with her claws. The titan's strength outmatched her own and it ripped her off and threw her hard against a tree. Mira was able to rip off the nape, but her ribs broke during her collision. Mira's body twisted and turned painfully as she was unable to control it. She shifted back into a human and screamed in pain as her broken bones broke apart even more. Knowing her scream would've drawn more attention, Levi carefully lifted her unto his shoulder and used his 3DMG to get to the HQ, soaring as high as he could in order to avoid getting confronted by more titans.


	7. Gratitude

**Chapter 6: Gratitude**

"The rain is gone. Now would be a good time to go after Levi and Mira," Erwin said, "June, I want you and another slayer to go with Levi's squad to fetch them."

"Alright sir, Ace and I will go."

As I was about to walk out, a soldier ran over to us with an anxious look on his face, "Commander Erwin, Alpha June, I have good and bad news."

"What is it?" Erwin replied.

"Levi and Mira were able to make it back on their own," the soldier said.

"Really?! That's great news!" I exclaimed.

"That's the good news. What's the bad news?" Erwin questioned.

"Mira is severely injured and requires medical attention," the soldier replied.

I went up to the soldier and tried to stay calm as I told him to lead me to her. The three of us all travelled to the entrance of the village. That's when I saw Alph waiting outside a small shack.

"Alpha!" he called.

I hustled over to him, "How's she doing?"

A pained cry could be heard from inside.

"She's alive for the most part, but regeneration is taking it's time to kick in."

I walked in and saw Con clutching his sister's hand and Mira, with a pained expression, breathing heavily and sobbing silently in pain. I went over and clutched her other hand while placing a hand on her cheek.

"Mira, you're going to be alright. Just focus on regenerating your body," I told her.

"It hurts…" she whimpered quietly and painfully.

"I know and I'm sorry," I replied, "but you've been through far worse than this. You're strong Mira, remember that."

She nodded and slowed her breathing. I gently stroked her hair as Mira's grip began to loosen. She closed her eyes and past out as her body started to heal. I let go of her hand and looked at Con, who let out a relieved sigh.

"She's going to be alright. Her body is going to be fully recovered when she wakes up," I told him.

Con nodded, "Thank you June. If you don't mind I want to stay here with her. Is that alright?"

I nodded, "I understand."

I walked out and saw the other slayers waiting outside worriedly.

"She's going to be alright," I assured them.

They all put on relieved faces and smiled from hearing the good news. That's when Commander Erwin came up to us.

"I'm assuming your comrade will be alright," he said, "I'm sure you are all exhausted so I came to tell you that we will be serving food for everyone in a few minutes. I'd suggest heading over to the serving area now if you want a good meal."

"Thank you very much Commander," I replied.

Levi walked in the shack that Mira was being kept in. Con looked up at him and greeted him with a silent nod. Levi stared at Mira who was fast asleep.

"Her body made her fall asleep so that it could heal here rib cage," Con explained, "She should be awake by morning."

"I see," Levi replied while sitting down in a chair o the other side of Mira. The two were silent; the only sound that could be heard in the space was Mira's calm, heavy breathing.

"You were the one she was trapped with right?" Con asked Levi.

"Yah, what about it?"

"Did she… Did she try to hurt you?" Con asked hesitantly.

Levi looked up at him with a blank expression, "Other than some growling, we kept our space from each other as much as we could."

Con let out a relieved sigh, "That's a relief."

"Anyways, I wanted to thank you for saving my sister's life," Con told Levi.

Levi got up from his chair, "I was simply repaying a favor. She risked her life to save mine; I did the same for her."

And with that he left.

Slane polished his rifle and tampered with the barrel slightly. He paid close attention to it and tried to improve its fire power by fixing the barrel. He glanced over to his right and saw Petra hesitantly coming in his direction. He focused back on his weapon. Petra walked over and greeted the half-slayer.

"Good evening Slane," she said.

He kept his eyes pinned on the rifle, "Evening Ms. Ral."

"What are you doing here by yourself? I saw your pack by the cabins," she asked him.

He shrugged, "They were hanging around a large group of people and I don't really like groups."

"I see, that's understandable," she replied, "So what are you doing?"

"Nothing much. Just giving my rifle a check-up," Slane replied.

Petra sat down on the bench he was sitting at. There was a moment of silence and that's when Slane realized that he should probably put the gun down and talk. He did so and looked up at the stars.

_What exactly do I say though?_

As if sensing his hesitation, Petra spoke up, "I have to thank you and the other slayers today. Because of you, everyone who came out the walls was able to come to the camp alive."

Slane then looked at Petra and nodded, "You're welcome. Though it is our job to make sure you all survive."

Petra brought her hand up to her ear and pushed her hair behind it. Slane lower his head slightly as he leaned up against the table.

"Slane? How long will the slayers be staying with us?" Petra asked.

Slane shrugged, "I don't know. If we can get positive results for the scientists then we may be able to stay for longer."

"I hope you can stay. With the slayers, who knows how far we can get," Petra commented.

Slane looked at Petra and she smiled back. Slane smiled as well and stared back at the sky.

"I hope so too."


End file.
